Action
by Penname.Of.Doom
Summary: Naruto in turn replied to her moan, the sound rippled like thunder, making lighting follow and course through her body. The electricity continued to build up and he kept kissing her so hungrily that she could barely keep up with the level of lust.
1. Chapter 1

**0 **~Action~ **0**

* * *

Inspired by: MuseSilver. I worship her art! As should any decent NaruSaku fan should! This is seriously like...crap compared next to the poetry of her artwork, so pwease before reading this look at her art work and know that this is only a second rate description that came to my mind after to many Naruto Shippuden episodes and hours on youtube.

Also, I cannot be held responsible for any damage caused to keyboards by looking at this picture, due to over excess drool: http://musesilver(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/NaruSaku-Action-118279771

But it is still totally worth a look. =]

* * *

Naruto blushed lightly as Sakura hit him upside the head, having just being caught thinking Hentai thoughts.

"Ow, Sakura-chan," he complained, rubbing the already growing lump on the back of his head, "did you really have to hit me that hard?"

Sakura scowled and raised her hand, only lowering it when she saw Naruto give a healthy flinch. She couldn't help but smile at that good sign. She was going to have to report this finding to Tsunade: although regular beatings from charkra enhanced strength may lead to brain damage, it does reinforce the correction of perverted ways. And Naruto was the perfect example of this...except for the occasional slip he seemed to have whenever she was around.

"Nani? How can you possible smile after hitting me?" Naruto squawked disbelieving at the behaviour of his team-mate.

Sakura clenched her fists to stop herself from hitting him again. It was generally recommend that there be at least a rest period of twenty four hours between each beating. 'But he has Kyuubi charkra," suggested her inner self, rubbing it's handing together with anticipation to really beat some sense into Naruto. But what good would that do? So far, it seemed impossible to get anything through that thick blonde hair and apparently even thicker skull. She was even willing to believe that logically nothing could penetrate the thick barrier of sinewy muscles that was layered so wonderfully over his powerful body...

Sakura jerked her head back an inch. Eyes wide with horror at the nature of her own thoughts.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked coyly, making her gulp and blush a colour similar to her hair as she saw the knowing look on Naruto's face. "What you thinking about?"

"Oh..." Sakura had to dictate her answer very carefully as not to give her away her actual own set of Hentai thoughts. "I...I w-was, um, thinking about...er, stuff?"

Sakura closed her eyes as soon as the last syllable was uttered from her lips. She was so done for. If the sudden charkra levels from Naruto was any indicator.

Naruto, was totally unaware of this increase of charkra, but rather took the direction his blood was headed as a sign that things were going down a Hentai path. He was unaware that he was in fact leaning closer to Sakura so that the warmth of his breath just brushed against her face and caused a rather funny reaction.

He leaned closer again to watch the black parts of her eyes expanding to almost blotch out the emerald rims. Immersed in this change Naruto didn't even notice Sakura not so subtly trying to push him away, in a futile attempt to maintain their personal space.

"Nartuo?" Sakura coughed, having finally being pressed up against a wall and unable to lean back any further.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, not really taking his gaze of her own eyes.

"What are you doing?" Her question was rather blunt but still did not serve to distract Naruto from his mission.

"Looking."

Sakura bristled. "What the hell at?"

"Your eyes."

Sakura furrowed her eye brows and closed her eyes. "Why?"

"'Cause I remember Ero-sensei telling me that the pupils expand when you're horny for somebody."

If Sakura had being blushing earlier, Naruto's crude statement had made her look like she was trying to imitate a tomato.

"I am not horny," she spat her words out in a hurry, trying to deny the truth to herself and Naruto.

"Sure, Sakura-chan," Naruto intoned in the voice that just spoke of what was about to come.

Naruto knowing exactly what he was going to do, but no warning signs for Sakura as Naruto rushed fully up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her away from the wall.

Sakura gasped at the warmth of his hands that she could actually feeling through the rather thick material of her standard tank top. She didn't dare look up at Naruto, to run the risk of him making another innuendo about her eyes. Just because he wanted some action...

"Let go of me," she managed to growl, after swallowing what felt like a litre of excess saliva and coaxing her vocal cords out of paralysis.

"Do you really want me to do that Sakura-chan?"

Sakura raised her head so fast that she nearly banged it into Naruto's chin, due to his own face hovering so close to hers.

"Yes," she said firmly, raising her head a little more and drawing it back to look into his cobalt eyes that were sparkling with his desire. But his eyes weren't waiting there to meet with hers. They were focused on something a little lower.

Naruto was once again fixated by something on Sakura's face. But of course with good reason. Once again he was drawn in by the colour, but the movement also added to his attraction. How could a pair a lips be so perfectly shaped? Like they had being drawn and painted on? As she formed words, saying his name, they formed such wonderful shapes. But there was one specific question that he wanted an answer to: What did they taste like?

Which he was just about to find out.

Without any consent from Sakura Naruto randomly inclined forward and captured the rosebud lips and satisfied his curiosity for once and for all. He moaned as the taste rushed through his mouth and his tongue leapt from across the barrier of his own lips and sought to cross over into hers, just to get a better taste.

Sakura however pulled away. Completely horrified by what had just occurred Sakura tried to fully break away from Naruto but found herself totally trapped within his large arms that fit so right it was a real struggle to convince herself that she truly wanted to leave them. Because she didn't. With that she found herself giving into temptation and reaching up to meet a surprised Naruto.

Naruto didn't stay in shock long. His hands trailed back up to her back and one going up a little higher to her hair and fisting the glossy pink locks. Sakura's own hand followed and met in a harmonious hold of intertwined fingers within her now knotting hair. So focused on the electric sensations running through her body she didn't notice the slight slip of her zip down the front of her shirt. Naruto, however, did notice this slightly and felt a large rush of desire from the Kyuubi consume and the need to mate Sakura almost became precedent.

'No,' he was barely able to tell himself and reign in his hormones and Sakura detached her mouth and instead started to suck on his neck, her tongue tracing little circles around the area she had just sucked, before moving slightly down, wetting the area first and then breathing on it. A totally endless cycle that was going to drive Naruto over the edge and ruin what he had finally managed to achieve today. Something that he had by then being dreaming of for years.

But all of these feelings? Why would he want to repress them? They were coming to him so easily; they would be so easy to act on. It was practically intuitive. Instinct. What Naruto didn't know was that Sakura had the same sneaking suspicion. But no from the feral way that Naruto had reclaimed her mouth and demanded with his tongue to be the dominant one. Not the way he shoved his hand up the back of her hand and so softly stroked the base of her spine that he managed to draw a moan from her.

Naruto in turn replied to her moan, the sound rippled like thunder, making lighting follow and course through her body. The electricity continued to build up and he kept kissing her so hungrily that she could barely keep up with the level of lust. Trying to communicate wanting to slow down, she raised a still gloved hand to his cheek and stroked him on the whiskers slowly.

Not even noticing Naruto drove onwards, hand still clenched in Sakura's hair her brought his other hand from the back of her shirt, to place it on her firm stomach and trace the raised bumps of her abdominal muscles, loving how smooth her skin felt under his own rough finger tips.

When his fingers went a little more than an inch higher than her belly button Sakura decided that it was going to fast and made another sign that she wanted to slow it down. This time slightly more prominent and she placed her hand on the scruff of his neck and the other on his cheek, to lessen the emotional blow of drawing him back from kissing her.

Naruto did not appreciate being stopped mid-kiss. He voiced this via a growl.

"Why, Sakura, why?"

Sakura didn't even blink twice at the lack of 'chan'. After they had done today, there would be no more distance between them. They were as personal as they could get as two people who had know each other since they were twelve and had practically grown up together, bled together, lost together…survived together.

In that instant Sakura had her epiphany. She realized why all of this affection was coming so naturally. She noticed how her hands which were now resting on the sides of his thick arms actually seemed to fit around them so feel. How his skin felt right against hers. All of it.

They went together so well.

It truly was natural.

She finally smiled as she answered Naruto's question. "Because I want to save some action for later."

Naruto, not about to challenge the statement, accepted it happily and continued to bend back down to grab another kiss.


	2. Note

Thank you for the faves on this story so far and the nice review, but the one commenting on my user name, you know who you are, can you please come forward and explain that comment better. If you mean the Japanese as far as I am aware that is accurate and as too the different spelling I am Australian and spells things differently to American. I hope that if this is not the case you can otherwise justify this criticism of not just my work but me as a human being.

=(


End file.
